Embry Call ¿Imprimado?
by Deipris
Summary: Embry salva a una chica de morir ahogada y sin darse cuenta se imprima de ella, Desire empieza a desarrollar sentimientos hacia su amigo, pero tardará bastante en descubrirlo y demostrarlo. Embry/OC - Malisima para los Summary xD
1. Comienzo

Estaba tan cansado, había estado corriendo toda la noche en sus patrullas, seguro y cuando regresara aún a las dos de la mañana, su madre estaría esperándolo para regañarlo por su ausencia durante la noche y recordándole lo preocupada que ha estado y… Se olfateó así mismo descubriendo que apestaba a tierra y sus shorts estaban llenos de ella y de hojas de distintos arboles. Tenía mucho sueño y creyó que no resistiría a otra pelea con su madre.

Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su madre si es que ésta estuviera dormida aún. Entró y todo estaba apagado, así que tratando de no hacer ruido, fue hasta su habitación para recostarse y por fin descansar pero al pasar por la sala, pudo contemplar como su madre se había quedado dormida al esperarlo, eso lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable.

A veces deseaba poder decirle todo lo que pasaba en su vida, su condición y lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ella ignoraba, en ocasiones le daba risa el sólo escuchar las posibilidades que su madre pensaba al no encontrarlo en cama cada noche, si andaba metido en drogas, si era un alcohólico, entre otras cosas.

La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el cuarto de Susan para depositarla en su cama y taparla con las sabanas, soltó un suspiro cansado y fue hasta la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

Se recargó sobre la formica de la humilde cocina mientras le llegaba a la mente todo lo que había pasado, no saber quién es su padre, el conocer a sus mejores amigos, Jacob y Quil, el transformarse en lobo, la batalla contra Victoria, contra los Cullen y todo lo que había pasado últimamente. Dejó todo en su lugar y decidió por fin abrazar su cama y dormir horas y horas.

Al día siguiente se despertó esperando ver a su madre rebotando su talón izquierdo y cruzada de brazos con una mirada de "¿Dónde estabas?" pero no estaba, de seguro se encontraba en su trabajo. Se arregló normalmente para ir con los chicos a la playa, no sabía por qué pero se sentía muy feliz y presentía que ese día sería algo especial.

Por otra parte, no muy lejos de la casa de los Call, una chica se encontraba triste, así era como se sentía, no era nada nuevo para ella pero aún así no le había agradado para nada la idea de mudarse de Seattle. Sus padres habían pasado una pelea bastante fuerte por lo que su madre decidió irse de casa junto con sus hijos.

La Push le había parecido muy lindo pero la verdad es que estar en una ciudad ruidosa era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrada y estar en un pueblo "tranquilo" era algo nuevo, el ambiente y las personas. Además de que ya tenía su, por así decirlo, reputación de chica invisible de la cual nadie creía que era hermana de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

Terminó de desempacar su ropa y guardarla en su ropero, fue por un bocadillo a la cocina y regresó a su recámara para tomar y leer un libro de fantasía. Al poco rato, se quedó dormida después de leer un cuento de hombres lobo, un cuento que en realidad no existía…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Es mi primer Fanfic, espero les guste ;)<strong>_


	2. Me Salvaste

Despertó al poco rato, habían pasado dos horas, eran las 12 de la tarde y era sábado. Se levantó rápido para poder ducharse y cambiarse, traía puesto una blusa de manga corta de color negra, unos pantaloncillos beige hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias negras. Se dio cuenta de que su madre había salido al igual que sus hermanos, "genial" pensó. La habían dejado sola en la casa, estaba aburrida y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer así que tomó asiento en el sofá recién puesto y se puso a ver televisión.

—Ya enserio, ¿No pueden hablar de otra cosa? — Preguntó Embry fastidiado.

—No. — Respondieron Jacob y Quil sonriendo divertidos, a lo que Embry suspiró resignado. Desde que llegaron a la playa de lo único que hablaban esos dos era de sus imprimadas, parecían competir por quien de sus improntas era la mejor. Vaya que los tenía loquitos. Embry agradecía el hecho de que su corazón y su mente seguían perteneciéndole a él.

— ¡Hola! — Saludó Seth al llegar, Embry murmuró un leve: "Gracias" al momento que miraba para arriba. Todos se saludaron entre si y Seth se sentó en la arena al lado de Embry.

— ¿Qué hacen? — Preguntó aburrido recargando su brazo en la rodilla.

— ¿Yo? Nada, ellos dos sólo hablan de las enanas Claire y Ness, enserio que ya me tienen fastidiado, no puedo hablar de otro tema porque luego las sacan a ellas. — Seth soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Bueno, mejor me voy, le dije a Emily que cuidaría a Claire esta noche, sus padres saldrán a cenar.

—Pero aún no es de noche. — Le informó Seth, Quil sonriente frunció los hombros diciendo que no le importaba, él sólo quería verla.

Los chicos rieron divertidos ante la expresión de Quil y lo observaron hasta que desapareció de la playa.

— ¿Quieren ir a saltar los acantilados? — Preguntó Jacob.

—Si. — Respondieron los otros dos. Parecían niños emocionados como cuando van a subirse a un tobogán en una alberca, pero estos lobos saltaban desde altos acantilados riéndose de si mismos y disfrutando del clima fresco que hacía. De vez en cuando se empujaban o hacían bromas sobre volar a lo que uno le decía al otro: "Eres un hombre lobo, no un hombre pájaro".

Mientras estos tres saltaban y se divertían, allá abajo en la playa, una chica rubia de 14 años, los miraba con sus ojos azules cómo se la pasaban, sonrió ante la idea de saltar como ellos así que corrió deprisa hasta su hermano para decirle que lo acompañara hacía allá arriba.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo crees que vas a hacer eso? Puedes morir, ¿Sabías eso, Jenny? — Le informó a su hermana menor.

—Pero Liam, vi a unos chicos hacerlo y se veía grandioso, anda ¡Vamos! — Liam negó ante la invitación de su hermana, estaba loca si creía que él saltaría desde allá arriba, le mostró las llaves de su auto para que entendiera que debían regresar de su paseo por la aburrida La Push, Jenny agachó su cabeza resignada pero volvería más tarde, con su hermana..

—Y luego vi una sombra pasar por el umbral de la puerta... — Decía la mujer de la televisión. Desire, cómo se llamaba la chica, veía un programa en dónde la gente relataba sucesos extraños que pasaban en su hogar, sucesos paranormales y llenos de fantasmas, Desire era muy supersticiosa, lo admitía y le temía un poco a los fantasmas.

— ¡Ya llegamos! — Escuchó a su hermano gritar. Dio un respingo por el susto, se calmó y fue a recibir a sus hermanos.

— ¿Dónde estaban? — Interrogó.

—Fuimos a dar un paseo, es muy aburrido este lugar. — Dijo Liam, era un chico alto, rubio castaño, tenía unos ojos azules claro y su mirada demostraba cierta arrogancia.

—Ahh... — Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Desire, pudo notar que Jennifer, su hermana tenía la cabeza agachada y era raro, siempre era una parlanchina.

—Voy a dormir un rato, estoy cansado... — Dijo su hermano mayor, Desire lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró a su habitación, no le gustaba para nada las actitudes de sus hermanos.

—Dess... — La llamó su hermana menor.

— ¿Si? — La había notado bastante callada, o debía estar triste o de seguro planeaba algo.

— ¿Me acompañarías a la playa? Estoy aburrida, además quiero enseñarte lo que vi que unos chicos hacían para divertirse. — Le dijo retomando su tono emocionado e infantil de siempre.

— ¿Qué era lo que hacían? — Preguntó Desire.

—Pues se aventaban por los acantilados, parecía divertido, lo disfrutaban y gritaban como locos riéndose. — Dijo pensándolo.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca?

—No me vengas con tu tonito de Liam, por favor...

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que saltemos desde un acantilado?

—Ellos lo gozaban. — Añadió Jenny.

—De todas maneras...

—Pero Dess, estoy aburrida, dime si tu no lo estás.

—Pues no estaba tan aburrida, veía un programa de fantasmas...

—Que no son reales. — La interrumpió. — Anda, acompáñame, enserio que estoy muy aburrida y Liam tampoco me quiso acompañar — ¿Y cómo querías que te acompañara? pensó Desire.

—Anda, ¿Me acompañarás? — Preguntó una vez más. Dess se quedó un momento pensando, no quería arriesgarse, pues ella no sabía nadar, aún con sus 17 años ¿Increíble verdad? pues hay pasado detrás de todo eso, es por eso que Dess no sabía si acompañarla o no, supuso que tal vez Jennifer tal vez iría sola y no la iba a dejar hacer eso, ni loca.

—Está bien. — Asintió.

Llegaron a la playa, a Dess le pareció hermosa, había poca gente pero aún así se veía muy vivo, por los colores de seguro, estaban muy bien contrastados con el ambiente y el clima, todo era perfecto. Jenny brincaba por la arena y reía cantarinamente como una pequeña niña, Dess tenía un muy mal presentimiento pero a la vez sabía que algo bueno iba a pasar con todo esto pero no se imaginaba lo que podría ser.

— ¿Ya lo viste? — Le preguntó Jenny, apunto hacía el acantilado, le parecía demasiado alto, también le temía a las alturas. — ¿Apoco no se ve genial? — Era hermoso pero a la vez peligroso, asintió algo insegura y ambas subieron el acantilado

Jacob, Seth y Embry descansaban en la arena, no hacía mucho sol así que podía ver todo con claridad sin molestias en los ojos. Ya habían saltado del acantilado y ya habían jugado en el agua, aventándose a ella y jugar como perritos.

—Que divertido... — Suspiró Seth.

—Si... chicos, quizás esto suene muy gay pero en verdad, los extraño. — Dijo Jake.

—Jacob... — Lo llamó Embry.

— ¿Mande?

—Sonó muy gay. — Se carcajeó Embry, los otros dos lo siguieron con sus risas, esos momentos juntos como hermanos, los extrañaban, sobre todo con Quil, que era el más infantil de todos pero los chicos que ya tenían improntas, pues los separaba mucho a todos.

— ¿Quieres saltar? — Le preguntó Dess, ambas se asomaron a la orilla, Dess empezó a marearse, no le gustaban para nada las alturas.

—Pues me gustaría pero... olvidé traer toallas para secarnos al salir...

— ¿Secarnos? ¿Las dos? pensé que sólo te iba a acompañar. — Dijo Dess alarmada, Jenny la miró decepcionada, ella en verdad quería pasarla bien como aquellos chicos. — Jenny, tu sabes lo que me pasó hace muchos años, tu sabes que no puedo nadar...

—Lo siento, lo olvidé. — Se apenó. Dess suspiró, estaba mareándose mucho. — Por favor Dess. — Le palmeó la espalda empujándola un poco lo cual ocasionó que tropezara con una rama de árbol y a pesar de que su hermana trató de sostenerla, cayó al mar.

Sintió que se le iba el aire pero aún así gritó asustada, pudo escuchar como Jenny gritaba su nombre preocupada, chocó contra el agua doliéndole un poco, pataleó y trató de nadar desesperadamente creyendo que podría llegar hasta la superficie. No vio rocas cerca de las cuales pudo haberse sostenido. No podía creer que ese pudiera ser su final ¿Así moriría? Tenía tan pocas esperanzas, no creía que alguien la pudiera rescatar.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia, ya no esperaba nada de la vida. Quizás fue una alucinación, no estaba segura pero antes de perder totalmente la conciencia, sintió como alguien se acercaba, la sujetaba fuerte y la llevaba hasta la superficie.

Los chicos reían por cada ocurrencia que decían, pero esas risas se esfumaron al escuchar el grito de Desire.

— ¡Dess! — Escucharon una voz aguda proveniente de arriba.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado? — Se preguntó Seth.

—Creo que una chica cayó del acantilado. — Dedujo Jake.

—Pero parece que fue un accidente. — Dijo Embry presintiendo algo. No sabía por qué pero pensaba que debía ayudarla, ¿debía? ¿O debían? dejó de pensar en eso y se apresuró a decirle a los chicos que debían ayudarla.

Se acercaron lo más que podían desde la playa, no sabía por qué pero Embry sentía una terrible necesidad de ayudar a esa joven que ni siquiera conocía. Se adentró al mar y empezó a nadar una vez que la profundidad del agua se hacía cada vez mayor. Pudo notar que la chica estaba ya inconsciente, la tomó por la cintura con su brazo y con el otro nadó hasta arriba. Ya saliendo, vio que estaba una chica rubia impaciente esperándolos junto con sus amigos. Sujetó mejor a Desire para cargarla en sus brazos hasta que la dejó en la arena empapada.

— ¡Dess! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! — Jenny se había arrodillado ante su hermana zarandeándola para que despertara. — ¡Perdóname! ¡Fue mi culpa! — Embry se acercó a ella y puso dos dedos en el cuello de Dess para verificar que tuviera pulso y gracias a dios, así era.

— ¿Está viva? — Preguntó Jacob arrodillándose cerca de él. Embry asintió. Jacob la revisó y terminó diciendo. — Necesita respiración de boca a boca. — Los tres chicos se miraron esperando que alguno lo hiciera, Jenny seguía llorando ignorándolos y abrazando el brazo de su hermana.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién lo hará? Ella no esperará tanto tiempo. — Seth señaló a Desire quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Embry sin esperar nada más, se hincó y le empezó a dar respiración. Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, Embry no era así de aventado. Cuando él terminó, Desire despertó tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

— ¡Dess! — Gritó su hermana abrazándola dejándola atontada y confundida.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó con voz débil y ronca correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Perdóname, lo hice sin querer, te empuje y caíste al agua. — Le dijo su hermana menor, Jenny sólo siguió abrazándola angustiada y preocupada. — Perdóname por favor... — Le susurró.

—Tranquila, ya todo pasó...

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Jake. Dess lo miró y se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas, estaba viendo a tres chicos morenos y musculosos, sobra decir que eran gigantes.

—Ah, si... ¿Quienes son? — Cuestionó.

—Unas gracias sería mucho mejor. — Se "burló" Seth.

—Lo siento... gracias... — Agradeció, aunque no sabía por qué tenía que hacerlo ¿Ellos la salvaron?

—Dessy, te salvaron la vida. — Le dijo Jenny. Dess los volteó a ver a lo que Jacob corrigió.

—Corrección, él te salvó la vida. — Informó Jacob con una sonrisa apuntando a Embry quien estaba enseguida de Dess.

—Lo siento, digo, gracias, aunque no debe ser suficiente... — Giró la cabeza para poder ver a su "salvador" pero al momento de verlo a los ojos, sintió algo extraño, algo difícil de explicar pero esos ojos cafés le atrajeron tanto.

Embry sentía como miles de cuerdas se cortaban y lo unían a aquella persona, lamentablemente él no sabía cómo se sentía una imprimación así que no se dio cuenta para nada.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Le preguntó Jenny para que Dess reaccionara.

—De nada y es suficiente. — Sonrió Embry dejando que Dess mirara a su hermana menor.

—Sí. — Dijo ésta. Embry se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Dess para que ésta se pudiera levantar, ella la aceptó sonrojada y le sonrió agradecida. Al tocar su mano le dio un escalofrió, se asustó por la temperatura corporal del chico, no era nada normal. Las hermanas se despidieron de los presentes ahí y partieron hacia el auto. Jenny abrazó a Dess con un sentimiento culpable.

—Jacob...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué sientes por Nessie, al verla? — Cuestionó.

—Pues siento que debo de protegerla ante todo, de ella depende mi vida y siento que sin ella moriría. Me hace sentir emocionado y sobre todo feliz. — Jacob suspiró enamorado. Embry pensó un buen rato, lo que en verdad quería saber era cómo se sentía al imprimar pero al recibir esa respuesta pensó que tal vez lo que sintió con Dess, no había sido nada pero su imagen no desapareció de su mente, estaría enamorado, solamente un sentimiento pasajero. Su supiera cuan equivocado estaba.

—Dess, ¿Le dirás a mamá lo que ocurrió? — Le preguntó Jenny en el auto de camino a casa.

—Claro que si, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese... chico no me hubiera salvado? ¿Qué le dirías a mamá?

—Por favor, no le digas, me regañará si le dices, lo malinterpretará todo... — Respondió de forma egoísta.

—Perdón Jenny, pero fue tu culpa, además debes de aprender las consecuencias que causan tus acciones. — La actitud de su hermana la ponía de un humor horrible.

Después de contarle a su madre lo que había pasado, Dess se encerró en su habitación oyendo los regaños de su madre dirigidos a su hermana, tomó su iPod y se puso a escuchar música. Mientras escuchaba las melodías una de ellas le recordó al chico que la había salvado, se dio cuenta que él no le había dicho su nombre, pero él de seguro si sabía el suyo por los gritos de su hermana. ¿Y si no volviera a ver? no supo por qué al pensar en eso se entristeció, pero sólo recordarlo la hacía sonreír.

—Me salvaste...

* * *

><p><em>Aquí está el segundo capítulo ;)<em>

_Está dedicado a_ **_ElizabethLewis_** _:D Gracias por dejar el review, la verdad me alegró que a alguién le gustara ;) Saludos! :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, actualizaré lo más pronto que me sea posible! :)_

_Atte: Deipris':)3_


	3. Otra vez tú

Ya era de mañana, un molesto sol se coló dentro del cuarto de Embry molestando sus parpados y obligándolos a abrirse. Embry no quería hacerlo pero tenía que, era lunes, eso significaba "Escuela".

—Hijo, ¿Ya te vas? _ Le preguntó su madre una vez que él ya estaba vestido, traía unos shorts de mezclilla, una playera negra y unos tenis. Estaba acostumbrado a irse a la escuela sin desayunar algo en casa, pero al ver la cara de desilusión de su madre, cambió de opinión.

—No, tengo hambre ¿Qué vas a hacer de desayunar? — Se sonrojó ante la pregunta, en verdad tenía hambre y la sonrisa de su madre lo puso nervioso.

—Huevos con tocino ¿Quieres? si no, puedo hacerte otra cosa...

—No no, está bien, suena delicioso. — Dijo Embry sentándose en la mesa al momento que su madre hacía lo contrario, no pudo controlar a su estomago que en ese momento rugió hambriento sacando risas por parte de Susan.

Extrañaba a su madre, no le gustaba pelear con ella pero es que simplemente no le podía decir que era un hombre lobo, pensaba que si se lo decía su madre se volvería más loca de lo que ya estaba y gritaría puras incoherencias al aire. Le dolía verla tan angustiada, siempre le juraba que no era nada malo pero ella no se lo creía del todo, no confiaba en él.

—Aquí están, como te gustan. — Habló Susan, le dejó su plato, un vaso de leche, servilletas y le sirvió muchas cosas más como si fuera un niño.

—Mamá, es suficiente, no tienes que hacer todo esto, soy bastante mayorcito como para saber servirme ¿No crees? — Le miró Embry rogándole que parara.

—Pero quiero hacerlo... oye, déjame consentirte, me estoy sintiendo vieja con tu crecimiento, quiero de vuelta a mi niño hermoso y chiquito al que antes podía acunar en mis brazos y ahora muy apenas me cabe un brazo tuyo. — Embry soltó una risa mientras comía. — Te has vuelto muy rebelde... pero no quiero empezar con esto ahora, serán tus problemas y más te vale Embry Call que no estés siguiendo malos pasos, porque no querrás saber cómo son las mujeres Call. — Le advirtió apuntándolo con el tenedor, pues ella también desayunaba.

—Si mamá, lo que tu digas, ya te he dicho... ya ni sé cuantas veces te lo he dicho, que no estoy en cosas malas, lo sabrás a su tiempo. Además no soy rebelde, tú eres la madre sobreprotectora. — Se defendió Embry acabando de comer.

—Pues soy tu madre, ¿Qué quieres que haga? agradéceme que gracias a mi sobreprotección sigues aquí sentado, jovencito. ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de no llegar tarde a casa, avisarme cuando vas a salir y a qué hora regresarás? — Le preguntó confiando en él ésta vez.

—Trataré. — Su madre le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla recordando los tiempos en que su hijo era un bebé.

—Está bien. Entonces, ya vete que se te hace tarde. Tienes que seguir usando tu camioneta ahora que la cambiaste por esa basura de moto.

— ¡Oye! No le digas así a Betsy. — Bromeó Embry, sabía que su madre odiaba a su antigua moto.

— ¡¿Le pusiste nombre? — Gritó Susan exageradamente. Embry rió y negó con la cabeza aclarando que sólo había sido una broma. — Ya vete entonces. — La caricia de su madre se volvió un pellizco a lo que Embry se quejó.

Emma, la madre de Desire les había dicho a ella y a sus hermanos que los había inscrito muy apenas en la escuela de la reserva, les advirtió que debían portarse bien sobre todo Liam y Jenny, no tenía problemas con Desire, sabía que ella era tímida y no hacía ningún problema.

Después de ducharse, cambiarse y desayunar, los hermanos Wilde (así era como se apellidaban) salieron de casa y fueron hasta el auto del mayor.

Liam era el que manejaba, el era un año mayor que Desire pero había reprobado un año así que volvía a repetir curso para mala de él, y todo gracias a su actitud de niño presumido y arrogante.

Durante el camino, todo estuvo bastante aburrido. Llegaron a la escuela que no era ni muy grande pero ni muy chica y era bastante bonita. Los alumnos eran muy sociales y todos convivían ahí.

Al salir del auto, todos se les quedaron viendo como si fueran bichos raros, Dess sólo trató de esconder su cara por debajo de su largo cabello café.

Antes de entrar al salón de clases, los chicos fueron por sus horarios, haciéndolos perder clase por lo que duraron. Les había tocado diferente salón a Liam y a Desire, así que ésta con muchos nervios, caminó hasta dónde le habían dicho que sería su clase; Algebra.

Mientras más se acercaba al salón, más podía escuchar las explicaciones del profesor. Una vez que estaba detrás de la puerta con vergüenza la golpeó tres veces y esperó pacientemente a que el profesor le abriera. Al hacerlo, Dess le entregó la nota del director informándole que era una estudiante nueva. El profesor Hoffman la dejó pasar.

Sólo habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el inicio de clases así que Dess tenía que presentarse sola, lo que más odiaba en el mundo era presentarse.

—Soy Desire Wilde, vengo de Seattle y me mudé aquí por asuntos personales. — Fue lo único que dijo ante las miradas de sus compañeros y profesor.

—Muy bien Desire, puedes sentarte al lado del señor Black, es el único lugar libre. — Le dijo el profesor tomando asiento y añadiéndola a la lista de alumnos.

Desire asintió, no supo quién era "el señor Black" hasta que Jacob levantó la mano, se le hacía muy familiar, sin decir nada más se sentó junto a él y lo saludó.

Durante la clase, Dess no pudo entenderle a un problema a lo que con algo de vergüenza recurrió a su compañero de mesa.

—Disculpa...

—Jacob. — Le dijo su nombre.

—Jacob, ¿Puedes ayudarme con el problema 4? — Le preguntó sonrojada. Jacob asintió y le explicó el procedimiento de dicho problema para poder dar con el resultado. Desire le agradeció y pareció recordar en dónde lo había visto, en la playa, cuando el otro chico la había salvado, ¿Será que él también estudia aquí? se preguntó mentalmente.

Al terminar la clase, Dess se dirigió a su casillero apenas asignado, dejó los libros que le habían dado y sólo tomó los libros que le tocaban en las siguientes tres clases. Ahora que se había dado cuenta, su madre no le había dado dinero para su desayuno. Buscó a su hermano y pudo divisarlo junto a tres chicos, uno de ellos era Jacob.

— ¡Liam! — Lo llamó cuando estuvo bastante cerca.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, Dess? — Liam se volteó hacia ella interrumpiendo su plática con los chicos.

— ¿Mamá te dio dinero? A mí no y me preguntaba si te lo había dado a ti. — Le preguntó. Liam asintió y buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón.

— ¿Ustedes son...? — Preguntó Jacob con una sonrisa.

—Hermanos. — Respondió Liam. — ¿Se conocen? — Les preguntó a ambos apuntándolos.

—Desde lo que me pasó con Jenny y me senté con él en Algebra. — Le dijo Dess. Liam asintió no restándole importancia y siguió hurgando sus bolsillos.

—Mucho gusto, soy Quil. — Se presentó Quil tratando de ser amigable y al ver el ambiente tan callado que había por ahí.

—Soy Collin. — Saludó Collin imitando a Quil.

—El gusto es mío. — Respondió Dess sonriéndoles, quizás mudarse a La Push había sido algo bueno, pudo socializar con alguien.

—Toma, cuéntalo. — Le dijo Liam entregándole algunos billetes a Dess después de revisar su mochila.

—Gracias... — Dijo. Parecía que Liam la corría así que no quiso molestarlo y caminó lejos de ahí. Todos la miraban por ser nueva y es que era raro porque era más pálida que ellos y eso la puso nerviosa, pasó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja mientras veía los billetes de a dólar que le había entregado su hermano, odiaba cuando le daban de un sólo dólar y Liam más que nadie lo sabía.

—Odio cuando me hace esto... — Los contó de uno en uno y sin darse cuenta chocó contra un pecho bastante caliente haciendo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos. Se le cayó el dinero de las manos así que sin mirar arriba recogió todo. — Lo siento, perdón, no me fijé, fue mi culpa y... — Se sobó el pómulo, cuándo levantó la mirada se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos cafés que le habían atraído tanto hace dos días.

—Otra vez eres tú... — Murmuró Embry alegre. Se encontraba feliz, de nuevo la volvía a ver y se sentía tan emocionado, su corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta le daba miedo que ella lo escuchara. La ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

—Gracias... — Susurró Dess ruborizada. — Hola.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Embry mientras se reía dentro de si al ver a la chica bastante ruborizada y tratando de evitar la mirada.

—Eh, bien, gracias a ti, te lo agradezco tanto en verdad...

—No tienes que agradecer nada. — La paró Embry con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, lo que digas...

—Lo siento, que maleducado, olvidé presentarme el otro día. Soy Embry Call. — Le dijo estirando su mano en modo de saludo.

—Soy Desire Wilde pero mi familia me dice Dess. — Dijo estrechando la mano de Embry, de nuevo se sintió preocupada por la temperatura de él, tomó más confianza en si misma y lo miró a los ojos sonriente.

—Lindo nombre. — Opinó Embry con una sonrisa, en verdad se le hacía un nombre hermoso.

—El tuyo también es lindo. — Dijo Dess correspondiéndole la mueca de felicidad, en verdad tenía un buen momento.

— ¿Enserio lo crees? — Le preguntó Embry sorprendido.

—Si, ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta tu nombre? — Embry negó.

—La verdad es raro, pero en fin... — Dess soltó una pequeña risita que a Embry le encantó. — Oye y... ¿Cómo es que terminaste allá arriba, en el acantilado?

—Pues mi hermana vio a unos chicos lanzándose y dijo que quería intentarlo, sólo pensaba acompañarla pero tropecé por su culpa y caí. — Resumió Desire. Empezaron a caminar a los salones para la siguiente clase.

— ¿Ah si? — Embry se puso nervioso, ahora sabía que era su culpa y la de los chicos el que Dess casi muere.

— ¿Qué tienes? pareces nervioso. — Dess lo observó. Embry le sonrió amablemente y le confesó.

—Tu hermana nos vio a mí y a mis amigos. — Admitió. — Creo que todo eso fue nuestra culpa. — Dijo Embry apenado.

—Tranquilo, no fue su culpa, la culpa fue de mi hermana que está loca. — Dijo Dess en una risa.

— ¿Y cuándo te mudaste? — Le preguntó.

—Pues este sábado, junto con mi madre y mis hermanos.

— ¿Y tu padre…? — Le preguntó Embry

—Bueno... él, no vive con nosotros, no me gusta hablar de eso. — Dess trató de desviar el tema.

—Está bien, no hables de eso si no quieres. — Embry entendió cómo debía de sentirse, sin un padre, estar decepcionado de él.

—Bueno, creo que ya debo de irme a clases, ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería? — Embry asintió sonriendo, claro que la querría ver en la cafetería. Se despidieron y ambos tomaron diferentes caminos, para mala suerte, no les tocaba ninguna clase juntos.

En la hora del desayuno, Dess llegó a la cafetería, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni como actuar, muchos la veían y en verdad se estaba cansando. Compró un sándwich de atún y una botella de agua.

Encontró una mesa vacía y se sentó sin decir nada más, no comió nada hasta que su hermano llegó a acompañarla. No le gustaba que la vieran comer sola, aunque muchas veces lo hizo en su antigua escuela. A pesar de ser bonita, simpática, divertida y buena, jamás había tenido amigas ni novio, y le dolió al principio que ni sus hermanos la tomaban en cuenta. Después de lo que pasó, ellos eran más unidos que nunca pero aún así nadie creía que ellos tres fueran hermanos. Extrañó a su escuela, al menos ahí si podía comer tranquila.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Le preguntó su hermano empezando a comer.

—Supongo que bien ¿Y a ti? — Le dió un mordisco a su emparedado.

—Muy bien, ya hice amigos. — Respondió comiendo. Dess al escuchar la palabra "amigos" recordó a Embry, ella ya lo consideraba un amigo, sólo esperaba que él la considerara como una amiga. Esperó ansiosa la llegada de él, pero el grupo de chicos que hacían un escándalo no la dejaban concentrarse.

—Voy por un jugo de manzana ¿Quieres uno? — Le preguntó Liam al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento notando que el agua se le había acabado.

—Si por favor, uno de mango. — Respondió. Esperó unos momentos más pero no hubo señales de Embry, eso la entristeció

Embry reía por los comentarios tontos de sus amigos, cada cosa que sacaban. Entró a la cafetería y de inmediato pudo localizar a Desire, sonrió al verla pero se dio cuenta que un chico la acompañaba. El chico estaba sentado de espaldas por lo que no pudo ver su cara. Se desilusionó, se sintió traicionado, pensó que tal vez a ella se le había olvidado, también puede que sólo sea su hermano o algún conocido, pero por lo tanto no quiso acercarse.

Sus amigos hacían un relajo que hasta las cocineras se quejaban, reían sin parar, contaban chistes, les hacían bromas a los que pasaban, en fin, Embry sólo volteaba cada cinco minutos para ver a Desire conversar con aquel chico y le daba tanto enojo que no lo soportó. Sintió una punzada en su pecho y no entendía lo que pasaba.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Escuchó a Quil, ni siquiera le importó, sólo salió de la cafetería, no podía ver a Desire con otro chico.

* * *

><p><em>Tercer capítulo :) Espero que en verdad los que la leen les esté gustando : ¡Ojalá y hayan disfrutado el capítulo!_

_¡Saludos! :D_

_Atte: Deipris_


	4. Sospechas

Era hora de la salida y ambos esperaban a su hermana que aún no llegaba ¿Por qué esa niña tenía que ser tan olvidadiza? se preguntaron ambos. Ya casi no había alumnos y Dess seguía buscando a Embry en el estacionamiento pero no lo encontraba.

— ¿Por qué nos tiene que hacer esperar? — Se preguntó Liam enfadado, era muy impaciente.

—Ya sabes como es ella, es... ella, además tú también eres un impaciente. — Opinó Dess.

— ¿Quién crees que me hizo así? — Le dijo Liam con sarcasmo. Dess sólo voló los ojos y le restó importancia al tema.

—Suficiente, vámonos. — Liam subió a la camioneta dejando a Dess con la boca abierta.

— ¿No la esperarás? — Liam negó. Pareció invocarla pues Jenny llegó apresurada tratando de sostener su bolso que no dejaba de resbalarse de su hombro.

— ¡Espérenme! — Gritó Jenny alcanzándolos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — Preguntó Liam enojado y preocupado a la vez. Jenny lo miró asustada.

—Estaba hablando con unas amigas nuevas ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, pero te tardaste mucho. — Le remarcó. — Sube al auto y vámonos que muero de hambre. — Dijo. Sus hermanas menores le obedecieron y él sólo arrancó el auto.

Durante el camino, el trió de hermanos ni hizo nada más que contar sus experiencias en el colegio.

— ¿Te reencontraste con el mismo chico que te salvó? — Le preguntó Jenny sin podérselo creer. Dess asintió sonriente lo que hizo que Liam como hermano mayor se encelara.

— ¿Y te gusta? — Le preguntó. Dess abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es sólo un amigo! — Aclaró.

—Si ajá, ¿Entonces por qué sonreíste? — Le preguntó con celos aunque por dentro se caía de la risa al ver a su hermana nerviosa y lo encontraba divertido.

—Pues lo considero como mi amigo, es mi primer amigo en años Liam, tú no entiendes porque tú tienes amigos hasta debajo de tus brazos. — Dijo Dess cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Oye! — Liam trató de defenderse pero entendió el punto de Desire y comprobó que era cierto, él nunca había visto que Desire hablara con alguien en su escuela anterior a menos de que se tratara de un trabajo, eso lo hizo sentirse culpable.

—"Muertes han sido reportadas en la estación en el área del bosque, las victimas han sido sólo cazadores pero no hay rastro de las criaturas que han estado tomando las vidas de estos hombres, por favor tome precaución, no se sabe con certeza qué es lo que puede estar pasando en el bosque este mismo momento..." — Dijo la voz de un hombre a través de la radio.

—Vaya, que extraño...

—Dicen que esto es muy común por aquí, matan animales o a gente y nadie sabe qué es lo que sucede y aún así lo pasan por alto.

— ¿No hacen nada? — Preguntó Jenny preocupada. Liam negó.

—Deberían preocuparse más. — Opinó Dess.

—Si bueno, es muy común. — Les dijo Liam apartando su vista del camino.

— ¡Cuidado! — Gritó Jenny. Todos voltearon para enfrente y un ciervo había salido al camino y chocaron contra él antes de poder frenar completamente derribándolo y golpeándolo fuertemente.

— ¡Atropellaste a un ciervo! — Gritó Dess aterrorizada. — ¡Idiota! ¡Tendrás que pagar una multa! — Le recriminó Dess. — ¡¿Por qué no frenaste antes?!

— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡El ciervo se atravesó! — Dijo Liam, desabrochó su cinturón y salió del auto con rapidez seguido por sus hermanas. Lo que más le preocupaba era cómo había quedado su auto y claro está, la multa que pagaría.

— ¿Por qué se atravesaría un venado tan rápido? — Se preguntó Jenny.

—No tengo ni idea. — Dijo Liam rascándose la nuca.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Dess apuntando hacia un punto en especial. Liam se acercó más al ciervo ya muerto y pudo notar que tenía una enorme mancha de sangre que se originaba del otro lado del cuello. Lo tomó por los grandes cuernos y trató de voltearlo.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Qué haces?! — Exclamó Jenny asqueada.

—Lo trato de girar para poder ver la sangre. — Dijo Liam como si no tuviera nada de asqueroso ni importancia.

— ¡Eww! ¡Asco!

—Ay no seas exagerada, sólo ten cuidado con sus astas. — Avisó Dess, Liam los movió sin importarle si dolía y no.

—Está muerto Dess, ya no lo siente.

— ¡Basta! — Gritó Dess sin resistir a ver el trato del animal. Liam rió y Jenny sólo lo vio tratando de no vomitar. — Eres horrible ¿Sabías eso?

— ¿Para qué están los hermanos? — La risa de Liam dejó de oírse.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Jenny acercándose.

—Creo que tienen que verlo ustedes mismas. — Liam logró voltear el ciervo dejando que Dess y Jenny pudieran apreciar una extraña mordida, que jamás habían visto.

—A lo mejor pudo ser un murciélago. — Opinó Liam.

— ¡Oh tal vez fue el Chupacabras! — Dijo Jennifer en broma sacando una risa de Liam.

—No creo, la mordida del murciélago es más pequeña que esta y además ni siquiera sabemos si el Chupa cabras existe. — Jenny rió. — Tal vez fue otro animal.

—Si está bien, ya vámonos. — Desire ayudó a Liam a dejar el ciervo más adentrado en el bosque para que alguien se lo llevara o pudiera descomponerse naturalmente.

Se sentía tan horriblemente confundido, ya lo había pensado muchas veces y había llegado a una sola conclusión; Se imprimó de Desire, pero no quería, no quería por qué pensaba que Desire, quizás ya tenía un novio y quizás era ese chico con el que se había sentado en la cafetería pero no estaba seguro, estaba demasiado confundido.

Más tarde, acompañó a Jacob a llevar a Nessie a cazar, no tardaron mucho en encontrar una manada de ciervos y Nessie escogió al más apetitoso, pero al morderlo, el ciervo no se dejó y salió huyendo de ahí. Renesmee aún con sangre en la boca quería ese ciervo así que lo persiguió con Jacob y Embry detrás de ella. Pero se detuvieron atrás de los árboles que estaban enseguida de la carretera, un auto había golpeado al venado, no se retiraron por si las dudas de que aquellas personas sospecharan.

Los hermanos salieron del auto y Jacob y Embry de inmediato los reconocieron. Embry se alegró de verla a ella, pero ver a ese chico, lo ponía muy alerta.

—Rayos ¿Qué tal si sospechan? — Preguntó Nessie viendo preocupada a Jacob, él le acarició la mejilla.

—No te preocupes, no creo que sospechen. — Dijo Jake. Fijaron sus miradas en los chicos que veían extrañados al ciervo.

— ¡Eww! — Gritó la más pequeña apartándose de ahí. Ness bufó, le había causado gracioso la expresión de la rubia.

—Para eso están los hermanos. — Fue lo que escuchó Embry, vaya que había sido un completo idiota, era su hermano y la había dejado plantada por una estupidez, maldijo por lo bajo sabiendo que Jake lo podría escuchar.

Dejaron el ciervo a un lado y luego retomaron su camino, pues su casa estaba bastante alejada de la escuela.

—Genial, arruinaron mi cena. — Se quejó Nessie acercándose al venado que estaba tirado en el pasto.

—Será mejor que busquemos algo más, vámonos. — Embry siguió a los otros dos con pereza, estaba aburrido y no sabía que hacer. Regresó a casa y su madre no se encontraba, se quedó viendo televisión, iría a casa de Jacob más tarde, tenían asuntos que atender pero se quedó dormido del aburrimiento.

Desire se encontraba haciendo tarea en su habitación, en un pequeño escritorio que tenía, terminó todo y guardó todo en su lugar, se acostó un rato en su cama viendo hacia la ventana que daba la hermosa vista del bosque. A Desire le gustaba más el bosque que la selva o el desierto, le atraía tanto.

— ¿Desire? — Le llamó su hermana.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa de una amiga? — Le preguntó, le sorprendía lo social que era su hermana.

—Hm, claro pero ¿Por qué yo?

—Liam no me quiso llevar. — Dijo Jenny.

—Así pasó la última vez… — Avisó Dess.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo me dejas a casa de Pearl!

—Está bien. — Asintió Dess, tomó las llaves del auto de su hermano y ambas partieron para la casa de "Pearl". De regreso a casa, Dess no pensaba en otra cosa que en Embry, no había ido a la Cafetería y tampoco lo había visto en el resto del día, pensó que le pudo haber pasado algo o se pudo retrasar o algo por el estilo y eso le preocupo.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos pero volvió a la realidad al ver que una gran sombra pasaba por arriba de la camioneta. No creyó que pudo haber sido un oso, pero se notó peludo aunque bastante ancho, era de color arena y no sabía que era lo que pudo haber sido. Bajó de la camioneta, asustada y buscando con la vista que era lo que había brincado el auto.

—Debió de haber sido mi imaginación, si, sólo eso… — Negó, volvió a subir al auto y arrancó dispuesta a irse a su casa.

Detrás de un árbol, cerca del camino, Seth había cambiado a su fase humana, estaba pegado al árbol con tal de que esa chica no lo viera.

—Jacob va a matarme…

* * *

><p><strong>He tardado en actualizar e_e pero por fin ya está aquí! :D<strong>


End file.
